Legend of Spyro & The Fire Emblem: Imperial Flames
by LauncesMechinist
Summary: It was so simple, the rebel army would storm the capital of the Chronos Empire and assassinate the tyranical emperor, however, we didn't count on a traitor in our midst. Now the army is broken and fleeing. As far as I know, I am the last of the Caiber Rangers, however, I pray that I am wrong. With a storm at my back I ride to escape the wolves of the Empire. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue I: The Storm

Heya! Launces Mechanist here with a project I've been throwing around for a while now, Fire Emblem/Spyro Crossover! Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Spyro or Fire Emblem universes, I only own my original OCs.

Now here is the first of three prologues. Introducing a few of the human main characters.

Prologue I: The Midnight Ride

Lightning arced across the sky and rain fell in heavy sheets, thunder boomed with its deafening roar as the rider and his horse galloped madly along the old abandoned road, the horse was white, however, one could not easily tell due to the dark mud and the war-horse's armor covering it, the rider however, hunched forward in the saddle his black rain cloak flapping wildly in the wind of the storm. He cautiously looked back only to see the nine riders following him had not given up their pursuit.

The rider hunched down further as the whistle of an arrow flew by, the horse was tiring, and the riders were getting closer, the last arrow they had fired had just missed the horses left flank, this time the bow knight with them had overshot, however, it would not belong before he got a hit on either the rider or the horse, and stopped their panicked flight.

_(No matter what, I cannot let them get this relic, if it fell into the wrong hands, there's no telling what horror would befall us.)_ Thought the rider as he spurred his horse on. His eyes fell on the name etched into the saddle, _George Moss,_ he blinked away tears, the knight had been shot out of his saddle when they had fled the castle, and with his companion's dying breath, he had urged him to take the horse and run as fast as they could. The question was where to run? The Knightdom of Shildhaven had long since shut its gates to the Empire of Chronos, and the Outlands were no less hostile, the only direction to go was south, and maybe, just maybe he could find a boat to cross the Inland Sea; however, at the rate the horse was tiring, he would be lucky to reach the outskirts of the city.

The rider spared himself a moment to laugh silently, he remembered a time when one of their comrades, Ferdinand, or Ferdy, had heard someone say 'outskirts', and had grabbed one of their healer, Anna's, extra skirts and said; _Well you said skirts out,_ before being hit with the broad end of a 'Mend' staff, sometimes I wish Anna had taken that training to be a War Priestess, she could have channeled that aggression into an axe fairly well. He then remembered how they had both fell, Ferdy catching a tomahawk in the chest and Anna being speared by a javelin while trying to heal him. They had died in each other's arms as lovers should. He blinked away tears, he was the sole survivor of the Silver Knights Mercenaries, and as such he was the legacy of that group. Suddenly, another arrow came in, this time however, it hit the horse, sending it plowing into the dirt and the rider went flying off the saddle and rolled through the mud and rocks for a few feet. As the riders slowly approached, he could hear them laughing. Their laughter filled him with anger, and that anger made him get up and wipe the mud from the spellbook at his side. The riders laughed even harder.

_(No matter,)_ he thought,_ (let them laugh, I will show them what a Grandmaster of Light is capable of.) _He opened the book entitled '_Rex Auralis'_ a rare book presented only to those who have attained the class and rank of _Grandmaster_, one who can read battles like a book, can sum an enemy up at a glance, and one accustomed to the trials and tribulations of being a tactician and soldier. He knew how to use both sword and magic and was powerful with both, he had the ability to supercharge his spells and attacks with the _Ignis_ spell ring, and thanks to training with Ferdy, he knew how to use the _Sol_ command as well, he also knew how to send his strength to his comrades via the Spectrum Rally spell. The book was the combination of lightning, fire, ice, wind, and light magic, and he was the only one able to control that much power. He looked at his enemies: one Bow Knight, obviously a veteran and the leader by the looks of his armor, two Great Knights, and the rest were Cavaliers, most likely recruits wanting some last minute glory from the Imperial Civil War, with his death, the last rebel and traitor to Emperor Tyranis the Tenth, would be no more, only the dust would tell of their brave fight, but also how they were betrayed by one of their own.

The man grinned slightly as he singled out the senior knights and knew that if _they_ fell, the young recruits would hopefully turn tail and run. He flipped open the book and stopped on a worn page, it's edges worn with familiarity, _'Auravolt'_, the ultimate lightning magic, and a creation of his own design. He looked up to see the leader approaching.

"Albert Stahl!" The knight began, "Under the orders of His Imperial Majesty, you are under arrest for High Treason, Conspiring for the attempted assassination of His Majesty, Murdering several members of the Imperial Guards, and also Inciting Rebellion and leading that said rebellion against His Majesty in open warfare." Albert snarled, one of the young cavaliers behind the leader was arrogantly shaking his head and making a _'tsk tsk'_ sound. Ignoring the whelp, the leader continued.

"However, His Imperial Majesty is not without mercy, under His orders, if you surrender peacefully, your will be granted a swift death, resist, and you shall be taken alive, tortured, and then publicly executed before the peasants you _thought_ you were saving. How do you answer?" Albert looked up, his thumb and forefinger on his chin in mock thought, then he pointed at the leader.

"_Auravolt."_ He said, and in an instant a massive burst of lightning came down and struck the leader, the spell kept the charge up for a second and then dissipated, both horse and rider had been caught in the blast and little remained of both except ashes and the knights armor, thoroughly melted and ruined beyond recognition. The cavaliers realized then what they had gotten themselves into and began to run, the two great knights however, charged. Albert flipped to another spell and raised his hand.

_"Bolganone."_ He incanted and in a flash of blue flames, the great knights were incinerated, they entered the gout of magic flame as living men and came out the other side as charred skeletons, their armor glowing white hot upon their bodies. The cavaliers were galloping at full speed away from the sight as fast as their mounts could manage. Albert turned to see his own horse, sadly dead from the arrow wound.

_(Probably poisoned, damned archers,)_ Albert grabbed his belongings off the horse, and silently apologized to his deceased friend for letting it die, and also for not burying it, however, time was a luxury he did not have. Slinging his pack onto his back, Albert set off on foot, hopeful that he could reach Port Darros before anymore Imperials came after him.

A trip that would have been three hours on horseback, was made into nine, but thankfully Albert reached Port Darros before the sun had gone down, he still kept his hood up, because even by now, news of the failed rebellion would have reached here and the way people think, they would turn him in without warning to the local garrison. As he stepped inside the inn, he paused a moment to wonder if any more rebels had managed to escape, or even if he _was _the last of the Silver Knights; after all, the battle had been chaotic after Lord Miles had been killed by his own general, Count Friedrich Edmunds, Albert had lost track of the other knights. He may not have been the leader of the knights, but he was one of their most powerful members. He and four others had been accepted into the knights after the Necro Wars in the far off country of Caiber; back then he had been an adventurer with only a modicum of magical knowledge, however he was deadly with a blade. He, Cal, George, Kate, and Felix were called the 'Caiber Rangers', they had grown up together in the forest town of Lumberos, and they had taken it upon themselves to protect the town from the neighboring city-states and clans.

However, that had all changed when a necromancer named Averick had killed the king and sent his undead hordes to raid the land and bring him more 'volunteers' for his army. The rangers had united with the Caiberian Army to fight Averick, however, nothing seemed to phase his troops. Defeat after defeat had hounded the army until nearly all hope was lost, however, one night a massive star fell from the sky and landed just outside their camp. Felix, having some skill as a smith was able to forge five weapons from the star, Albert's sword _'Aegis'_ was one of the weapons and during one battle Averick had taken the field himself and Albert found himself facing the necromancer, during the fight, he had managed to wound Averick, however wound had healed immediately. Shocked, Averick screamed about how could he wound me when I have _'Imhullu'_ at my side. This had started Albert on his quest to find the legendary spellbook _'Starlight'_, and along the way he had met many friends and companions who fought alongside him. His thoughts idly wondered to the woman he had met, Anita, who in reality, was a member of the nearly extinct wolf-clan. Some had called her a werewolf, others a laguz, and some, very rudely, called her sub-human or beast. Those who had disrespected her, he took to task very quickly. An old saying relating to the wolf-clan was, _be free to say what you want or think, just don't turn your back after you say it._ This saying and her actions on several battlefields silenced all those who mistreated her.

During the final battle at Averick's stronghold, the Deadmoon Tower, Albert had faced Averick again and this time was armed with _'Starlight'_, when he cast the spell, the ancient _'Imhullu'_ tome burst into flames in Averick's hands and it was _'Aegis'_ that delivered the final blow through the necromancer's body cutting him in half, and with a swift right cross, Averick's upper half went flying off his tower only to impale himself on one of the spires on the towers below, then the ravens and other carrion birds he had kept as pets descended upon both halves of his corpse. Albert recalled thinking somewhere between horror and queasiness, that the necromancer deserved no better fate, and that the world has a way of getting back at those who defile it. Upon the necromancer's death, his undead legions fell once again as lifeless corpses, but instead of burying them, the bodies were heaped into the castle and the whole thing was burned castle, corpses and all the treasures within. Albert had suggested the treasures be burnt too because there was no way of telling what was cursed by the necromancer and what wasn't. Averick had been _very_ fond of using curses, traps, and hexes, particularly death hexes, on all his items and possessions, even the ashes of _'Imhullu'_ were cursed, as the unfortunate mage who tried to pick up the charred book found out too late. Afterward, the Rangers were hailed as national heroes, however, the new king saw them as a threat and had the group disband and banished them from the country. That had been ten years ago.

_(Ten years,)_ Albert thought, _(I wonder what Anita looks like, or even if she would remember me.)_ As he walked through the door to the inn, he saw the innkeeper behind the desk and signaled to her. She saw him and smiled a matronly smile.

"Wow, buddy, you look like you got run over by the Imperial Cavalry." Albert silently chuckled, _(If only she knew.) _Regardless the innkeeper continued.

"Well no matter what happened on the road, ol' Mama Maria has everything right here, if you're thirsty, we've got all sorts of drinks, if you need to rest, I guarantee, we have the softest beds in the whole Empire, we also have the best entertainment, my son Billy here is one of the best players and my daughter Eunice is the best singer and dancer in town. And if you're hungry, well my husband big Mac, can make you the juiciest chicken, pork, turkey, of side of beef this side of the Mercy River." Albert nodded tiredly when she finished.

"I just need a room for the night, a drink and a meal, hot or cold doesn't matter any." Mama Marie nodded and hollered for a 'Coachman Special', and within moments, a platter with sliced pork, a hunk of cheese, three slices of bread and a stein came out. Albert took a sip of the liquid in the stein and set it back down. Mama Marie laughed.

"Like it? That's our homemade honey mead, if you like we also have apple ale, whiskey, regular beer if you want it." Albert shook his head indicating that what he had was enough. Mama Marie nodded, and brought up a piece of paper.

"Okay, now then, a room, and the 'Coachman's Special', that'll run the total to ten gold." Albert was amazed at the low price, normally, inns would charge fifty to a hundred for a customer's room and board.

"Why the low price?" Albert asked tentatively. Mama Marie nodded and leaned close.

"Cause I know what you've been through son, I lost my brother and my two nephews to that dastard tyrant, I know you are a good sort bein' one of them Silver Knights, to be honest, because my family was so ingrained in the rebellion, the Imperial Garrison is makin' our lives a living hell. Most of the patrons you see here are the same way, hell, some of 'um used to be in the rebel army. If you're looking for safety, you might want to keep lookin', heck while I'm thinking about it, I'm already knee deep in trouble with those Imperial types, and you plainly stick out like a dove in a flock of buzzards, so let me give you some clothes that you can keep as a disguise while you're here." Albert nodded his appreciation.

"Thank you ma'am, however, as you said, there is no where safe here, I hope I can find a boat to across the Inland Sea. I don't know what's on the other side of that sea, but I've got no choice but to find out now. I can't go home to Caiber, and the only other nations that I could call _safe_ have sealed their gates. South is the only option for me." At this remark, a man got up from his seat followed by a few of his buddies.

"So you're headin' south are ye?" Well all I ask is if you find a ship can we come too; like Mama says, the Empire has it out for all of us, why just this morning, ol' Jeff was found hanging from the apple tree in his yard using an Imperial lynch knot, and salt had been dumped all around the base of the tree. I went out to his orchard and the damn Imperials were stealin' the fruit and puttin' it in their saddlebags, what they couldn't carry, they burned." Mama Marie and her family turned white as sheets.

"Land's sake, _that_ was what all the commotion was about this morning? Well, I guess we're goin' to have to close shop, them apples was the main ingredient in our ale and our hot winter cider. Burnin' them trees has just robbed us of our income. How's Jeff's family takin' the news?" The old man's face darkened.

"I don't know, nobody's seen neither hide nor hair of 'em all day, however, I heard a couple of drunk soldiers talkin' about the 'slave trade'." Albert nearly jumped to his feet.

"Slavery?! That's illegal in nearly every country and continent known to man." The old man nodded sadly.

"I know, however, His _Gloriously, Merciful_ Majesty, is bending the law by saying they are war captives, because their relative fought against the Empire for the rebel army." Albert was nearly red in the face.

"Still, somebody should've caught that!"

"Heh, who would call it? What would they say, '_Just because our uncle was a captain in the rebel army and fought to depose our tyrannical ruler, you have no right to treat this family this way?'_ The Empire would just as likely spill their guts as anything right now. The entire army is busy trying to root out _dissention _and_ traitors_; the common people have no defense against these accusations, all someone has to say is _'Hey, so-and-so's fifth cousin, twice removed was the rebel leader's sword boy or horse tender,' _and 'whoosh' off goes the entire family and the squealers get a fat reward akin to five thousand gold, or so I've heard. Can you imagine how many problems people can solve when you have five thousand gold? Hell, some people in some cities are turning in their neighbors left and right and making a fortune."

Albert grimaced for he had once been asked '_What do you think the cost of betrayal is_' by Lord Miles, the answer had been _'anything that people want, if they need it they'll do anything for it, it doesn't have to be gold, it just has to be valuable to that specific person'_. He had honestly thought that Miles had been joking, three hours later however, Albert saw his leader and friend run through on his closest friend and bodyguard's lance.

_(Even Edmunds had his price,)_ thought Albert sadly, _(and that price was balanced out with the deaths of hundreds if not thousands, including his entire knighthood. This war was one big bloody mess, I just wish I could have forseen what would happen.)_ As if reading his mind, the old man patted Albert's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up kiddo, it could have happened to any of us, as for the traitors, well, some heroes don't have unbendable wills, or iron resolves, even the holiest and most noble intentions can often be twisted to serve evil. I know I was tempted a few times when my Agnes was alive, but I never did. She was my one true love and I stuck by her, unlike her brother who went from woman to woman until he got caught by one of his lover's husbands and got his throat slit. In the end, we all pay our dues, you want to dance to the music of life? Well, when that song ends you've got to pay the piper." Albert nodded and set the empty stein down on the table, and walked up the hall to his room, and once there, he pulled off his cloak, overcoat and boots and went to sleep at once on the soft warm bed.

Meanwhile down below, the patrons and Mama were still talking.

"So who can we get to help us? I mean we all are in agreement that crossing the Inland Sea is the only option open to us," said Mama worriedly. Everyone nodded, and then the old man spoke up.

"We could ask ol' Chester, he's been hit as bad as we are and I believe his ship the _'Radiance' is_ still in port, we could load what belongings we have onto the ship and then maybe burn what's left behind. I mean all that's left in this town are traitors and turncoats anyway so what if the whole town goes up. The people here are no more innocent than that fat dastard on the throne, so what do we care?" The rest of the patrons and the innkeeper's family nodded. Then a young man still at his table spoke up.

"Okay, since you are all so willing to leave the Empire behind, I'll go ask ol' Chester for his ship. My belongings are already loaded there anyway." Everyone turned to the man.

"And just who are you and what are you to Chester that makes you certain he'll accept your _'request'_?" Asked the old man, curiously.

"Quite simple, ol' Chester is my uncle on my mother's side, as for who I am, I am Felix Aricson, wielder of the star-axe _'Bezerka'_ and member of the Silver Knights." Everyone in the tavern fell silent, and Albert who had been drifting in and out of sleep, shot straight out of the bed and bolted down the hall.

Okay, the first prologue is up and the second is in the works, the second will portain to the escape from the Empire and some new comrades. Please rate and review!

OCs in this chapter (Name, Class (Class Tier 0,1,2,3), Level (although this won't be very important), weapon(s), Affiliation, and weapon levels E(lowest)-A(highest), (again not important unless you want to point out that an archer cannot use an 'A' rank 'Brave Bow', when their skill level is only at 'C' required to use a Steel Bow, and Killer Bow).

Albert Stahl: Grandmaster (Tier 2), Level: 10, Weapon: 'Rex Auralis' spellbook, and 'Aegis' starblade. Silver Knights/Imperial Rebel Army(defunct), Caiber Rangers (1 of 5). Spellbook Skill: A, Sword Skill: A.

Felix Aricson: Warrior (Tier 2), Level: 10, Weapon: 'Bezerka' star-axe, Tomahawk, Killer Bow. Silver Knights/Imperial Rebel Army(defunct), Caiber Rangers (2 of 5). Axe Skill: A, Bow Skill: C.

Marie Thomasson: Villager (Tier 0), Level: 5, Weapon: Bo Staff. No Affiliations. Staff Skill: D.

Mac Thomasson: Villager (Tier 0), Level: 10, Weapons: Spatula, Wood Axe . No Affiliations. Axe Skill: E.

Billy Thomasson: Villager (Tier 0), Level: 1, Weapons: Flute, Pitchfork. No Affiliations. Lance Skill: E.

Eunice Thomasson: Dancer (Tier 1), Level: 1, Weapons: Kitchen Knife. No Affiliations. Knife Skill: E.

Fire Emblem Terms (For those of you who have read this story but never played 'Fire Emblem' before)"

Classes:

Grandmaster: A seasoned and skilled tactician who can read, influence, and predict the tide of battle. Deadly with swords, even deadlier with spells. High HP and Magic; uses swords and spellbooks.

Warrior: A veteran fighter or mercenary whose skill with the axe is unsurpassed. Overwhelmingly high strength, but low defenses; uses axes and bows.

Villager: A commoner found throughout the world, while weak individually, each has the potential for something great. Moderate stats, however, due to lack of training, suffer in combat against experienced enemies; uses various weapons based on their skills, i.e. high magic= mage/healer, high strength= fighter/mercenary, high speed= myrmidon/thief.

Cavalier: Mounted knights on horseback generally used for speed and attack, high mobility and attack but no magic resistance; can use swords, lances, or axes.

Great Knight: Veteran cavaliers or knights who ride forward on armored horses inspiring fear in enemies and relief in allies. Extremely high defense and attack, however due to their heavy armor, mobility suffers. Uses swords, lances and axes.

Bow Knight: Seasoned archers or cavaliers who wield bows into combat, high mobility and attack, but low defense; use swords and bows.

Weapons: (This section details the weapons of the main characters.)

'Rex Auralis': The most complete book of spells mankind has ever created. Only given to the most powerful of mages. Includes every type of magic except dark, and all spells from 'Fire' to 'Bolganone', 'Snow' to 'Blizzard', 'Thunder' to 'Thoron', and 'Wind' to 'Rexcaliber', even includes Light magic such as 'Aura' and 'Starlight', recently included Albert's special magics, 'Auraflame', 'Aurastorm', 'Auravolt', and 'Aurawind'. In the hands of a Grandmaster, has the power to automatically flip to any spell the mage thinks of, and also boosts the wielder's magic to incredible levels.

'Aegis': One of the five star-forged weapons that was used to kill the necromancer Averick. A beautiful longsword/saber that requires great skill to wield, has the ability to always strike twice.

'Bezerka': Another of the five star-forged weapons. A massive, yet beautiful great axe that requires great strength to wield, has massive power capable of cutting anything.


	2. Prologue II: The Escape

Launces Mechanist here again, in case ya'll are wondering about the sub-section at the bottom of the last chapter, well a story isn't fun to read if you don't know the whole series. The class/character/weapon guide is my way of bringing people new to 'Fire Emblem' up to speed. And now for something completely different…..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the Spyro or Fire Emblem series, only my own OC's.

Prologue II: Out of the Frying Pan…

Albert stormed down the hall when he had heard that voice, all signs of his previous fatigue had vanished. He flew down the hallway and there amongst the patrons was Felix, same as always, a beer in one hand and his axe in the other. Upon catching sight of each other, both warriors and friends went wide eyed. Albert was the first to overcome his shock at seeing his lost friend.

"Felix, you old son of a- you're alive!" Felix paused, then he laughed, a rolling sound that echoed throughout the inn, even drowning out the random clap of thunder from the storm.

"What all this about _me _being alive, hell mate I thought _you'd _kicked the bucket during that brew-ha-ha at the citadel." Albert paused, remembering what it had been like, his friends had all taken the field as one that morning and by lunchtime, they had been defeated.

"Well, I'm not dead, not yet at any rate. However, I hate to tell you this, but, George fell in battle." Felix did a complete about-face, his expression darkening from the jovial mood he'd been in.

"Oh Lord, not Georgie; h-how was he killed?" Albert steadied himself and out of the corner of his eyes, saw the patrons listening intently.

"He was shot off his horse with an arrow, with his last breath he told me to run; I took his horse and fled the field as fast as I could. However, a few mounted knights broke off from the slaughter and pursued me. They killed the horse with a poisoned arrow, but they ran after I killed their group's leaders. I came the rest of the way here on foot. The bastards also got Ferdy and Anna, One of the bastards got him with an axe, and Anna was speared as she went to try and help him." Albert saw Felix visibly shaking with anger and rage. He had taught Ferdy everything he knew about fighting with an axe, but that apparently hadn't been enough to help the Hero of Villneus.

"Are you certain they fell?" Felix asked. Albert only shook his head solemnly confirming it. "Very well then, one day we shall avenge those who fell that day, as we shall avenge those whom the Empire has unjustly murdered, however, this day will be a day of withdrawal. I will go to my uncle and see if I can get all of us here passage. I will return within the hour." With that Felix pulled up his cloak and walked out into the storm. Meanwhile the old man, who had been sitting quietly, spoke up.

"I think it would be a good idea for all of us here to go home and prepare, take only what you need." One of the drunker patrons laughed.

"Yeah, that'll be easy for you Henry, you ain't hiccup got nothing, short of them old robes and yer books hic." At that, Henry, the old man turned and smiled.

"At least I won't be burdened by all those smithing tools you have Steven. Even in my old age, I could outrun you if it came to it, because I only need one book from my library, the rest, I'll probably use as fuel to burn, no sense in letting the enemy get a hold of them. Especially not my rarer books." Albert sat up.

"What rare books?" The old man looked at him and harrumphed loudly.

"Rare books, that's all I got to say. Although, I may just go ahead and bring them, you never know when they'll come in handy. By the way, I noticed you have a spellbook with you, what do you think about Dark Mages?" Albert stared, then chuckled.

"If you had asked me five years ago, before I began training with magic, I would have said they are the same as necromancers. Now, though, since I trained alongside some in the Academy and fought with some during the war, I really don't have a problem with some. I still, however, don't like those who practice necromancy, that art is unholy and should be forgotten." Henry shook his head lightly.

"Indeed, there are some who practice necromancy, I'll bet though, did you know necromancy got its start during the Black Age? Back then, people wanted to understand the human body, so a few mages got together and soon discovered dark magic was the only force powerful enough to animate a body and study it. Most medical advances of our time, including the creation of the more potent healing magics and weapons have come from these advances. It was only when a sorcerer named Blackheart did necromancy take on its new meaning and purpose which is to create an army of the undead, and thus become the first true necromancer. In fact, Blackheart was an academic more at heart than a conqueror, so most of Dark Magic was advanced by him as well."

Albert looked at the old man as if trying to gauge how he would know so much. The old man cast a wry smile.

"In case you're wondering how I know so much about the subject, during my youth I was apprenticed to a Sorcerer, although he didn't teach me anything, when he died, he left all his books to me, the will said, _even though you lack the ability to use such magic, it is still good for an education_. Hevold always had a sense of humor, most likely he left me the books so that Academy couldn't get their hands on them. But enough chit-chat, I'm going home to do what that warrior said and pack my books. I suggest you all do the same."

With that, Henry picked up his cane and hobbled out into the rain going home. Steven the blacksmith followed along saying something about _'making sure the old man makes it home'_, and the rest also filed out shortly after. When the door closed, Mama Marie pulled Albert into a spare room and handed him a change of clothes.

"These are some of my daddy's old mercenary clothes, they're a little old and smell like cabbage, but they are more inconspicuous than those robes and that coat you were wearin'. Can't escape if a wanted prisoner is one of the escapees, they'd hound us to Tellius, Valm and all points beyond if the man who attempted to assassinate the Emperor was among us. Now you may want to get dressed and empty your pockets, these old robes are so dirty they cannot be washed, they'll have to be burned, the coat however, can be saved, but I ain't got the time to wash it now. I'll give you a rucksack to carry your belongings, and you may want to wrap that sword up, if it's recognizable, like your spell book, it may give away the disguise."

Albert thanked her and started changing, his old robes were indeed in a sorry shape, he put on the cloth and leather leggings and the shirt, his steel cuirass was in good condition so he strapped it on, finally he pulled on the leather boots and gloves and to hide his face, donned the sallet helm and lowered the viser. Marie brought him a sack and took away his old robes, he then placed his sword and spellbook in the sack along with his coat. Pulling his cloak over his body, he walked out of the back room and saw Felix sitting at the table with a smile. Marie was asking him if ol' Chester had agreed to help them.

"He said he would love to help all of you, he was getting squeezed by the Empire himself and was hoping for bluer seas. Across the Inland Ocean he's heard of a city called Warfang, weird I know, however, the Empire has no influence across the sea so no need to worries about bounties. All we have to do is get to the harbor and board the _'Radiance'_, and get the heck out of this country." However, at that moment, one of the patrons ran in.

"Everyone prepare to leave now, that drunk dastard who was here ratted to the garrison, they're on their way here looking for a big arrest, the entire town is up in arms as well hoping to cash in!"

Marie cursed and yelled for her family. A few moments later, her husband Mac came in with his wood axe on his shoulder, Billy, her son came in with the pitchfork, and her daughter Eunice, came out of the kitchen with a butcher knife. Marie went to the shield behind the bar and pulled a bo staff from behind the counter. Albert pulled his sword from the sack and donned it.

"Since we're discovered anyway, no point in holding back." Felix and the others nodded. Then he turned to the people who had come in.

"So I guess you guys are with us?" The man nodded.

"Aye, that I am. Name's Nick, these are my comrades Tom and Harry, we were members of the old city guard before the Empire stationed a garrison here, sadly, we're the only guards who stayed un corrupted, the others were lured by the chance of easy money, most of the people out there are our former guard mates, the rest are just villagers looking to benefit. I will however, personally vouch for these men, Tom was the best archer, and Harry was the second best lancer, as for me, I'm the best swordsman in town." Marie laughed loudly.

"That's really no surprise, he is, after all, a hero in these parts. He was the guard captain before that pompous ass Vincent took over." Felix jumped when she said that name.

"Oh, no! A man named Vincent was heading for the _'Radiance'_ when I left, I thought he was another refugee. If he does _anything _to the ship, we aren't going anywhere!" Albert swore loudly and then threw open the door to the storm.

"No more waiting, no more hesitation, we leave now and hope the others will meet us along the way!" Everyone in the inn nodded and followed him out, five soldiers and four villagers against fifteen villagers and seven guardsmen.

Rain poured down into the street and lightning arced across the sky, the storm had died down from what it had been like this morning, nonetheless, the streets were slick and the entire town was dark; but no matter what Albert knew they _had_ to reach the docks and more importantly the ship. Albert drew _Aegis_ just in time as two villagers came around the corner yelling loudly. Although he hated the idea of cutting down civilians, these people would have no qualms about hurting the people with him or holding him up until the garrison arrived.

Quickly relying on his sword training as an Adventurer, he slashed left once, reversed and slashed straight down cutting down both villagers in seconds. He heard a yell and saw Felix bring his axe down on a guardsman wielding a lance, the axe split the lance and cut the man from skull to groin. Then he turned, tomahawk at the ready, and saw a villager who was turning to run, he threw and hit the man square in the back of the skull. Running forward, he pulled the tomahawk free and kept up the charge through the streets. Nick and his guardsmen were tasked with protect the villagers who were with them and they were easing through the streets. Tom had already killed two of the hostile villagers and Harry had killed three villagers and one guardsman. As the group made their way up the street, more villagers however, they were protected by another guard and a woman who was with them. When their eyes met, the guard with them waved his hands wildly, seeing Tom beginning to nock an arrow.

"Captain Nick, stop! It's me Jeff!" Nick stopped and signaled to halt. He then walked up to the group of six with Albert. Albert froze when he saw the woman.

"Kate? Kate, that you?" The woman freezes and looks at Albert confusion turns to surprise and then to relief as she recognizes one of her comrades. She runs forward and hugs Albert.

"Al, is that really you?" Albert nods sharply before gesturing to Felix and her reaction turned completely around.

"Oh, so the 'big boy' with his axe made it out alive too, huh?" Felix laughed aloud when he heard her say this.

"Yeah, I made it, looks like you made it too Kat." Albert nearly laughed when he saw Kate go red faced.

"My name is _Kate_ not _Kat_, I am not a feline!" Felix laughed again as he saw Kate's reaction.

"Aw come on Kat, you don't remember the pet names we gave each other in Caiber?" Kate's face went redder as she remembered everything from Caiber.

"Yes, I remember. I remember that you were always oblivious to everything around you unless it was wearing a skirt; I also remember how you got slapped more often than George did. Speaking of which, where is he, anyway, he told me that as soon as he found you Al, he was going to meet me back here." Albert's face fell as he told her about George's fate. When she heard, she nearly broke down into tears, but straightened up.

"There will be plenty of time to mourn later, now however, is the time to fight, now that we've united, the Caiber Rangers are back with a vengeance. All we've got to do is find Cal and we're all set." Albert froze at the mention of Cal's name.

"Cal's here?" Kate shook her head.

"No, he's already set sail across the sea, he was headed for a city called Warfang, which is where, I trust, we are heading." Felix then took this chance to intercede.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short Kat, but if we don't get a move on, we won't be going anywhere except the jail." Kat promptly slapped him, then nodded and taking two steps she unsheathed her sword, and cut down three enemy villagers. Nick whistled when he corpses hit the ground and glanced toward Albert.

"She's a right fire brand, that one." Albert just laughed and leaned close so that only Nick could hear.

"If you think so now, wait until Felix ticks her off or she gets drunk, _then_ that's when you watch out. She is a Swordmaster, and she holds one of the star weapons, a katana named _'Zephr'_, and she is a very deadly opponent. Of course Felix is the same; if Kate gets Felix mad he goes berserk, so word to the wise, do not get her mad." Nick nodded slowly and then they continued to go through the streets.

Soon the group had reached the dock which housed the _'Radiance'_ and on the dock, Albert saw the crew of the ship fighting to hold back the remaining four hostile villagers and five guardsmen, they were being led by a tall man wearing the armor of the Empire, he was obviously Vincent, the soldier in charge of the guard. As the party surged forward, Vincent caught sight of them and yelled for the villagers to attack, they hesitated, and Albert's group managed to cut them down in moments, however, the soldiers of the guard were tougher opponents, and to make matters worse, a horn blared from the city gates, the Imperial Garrison was arriving through the gates and were charging toward the docks.  
********************************************

Vincent had believed that a few traitorous villagers would easily be dispatched by his volunteers and his guards, however, he quickly found himself out numbered on the dock. When the horn sounded he thought that the rebels would quickly surrender, however, they renewed their attack with an intense ferocity, he didn't know what to do, then he saw a surprise, old Henry the book keeper was approaching with his granddaughter Ania. He saw his chance and broke from the attack and raised his lance against them; however, suddenly he felt strange, he looked at his feet and hands, they were being dissolved by shadows. The lance dropped from his now skeletal hand, he opened his mouth to scream, but instead, he spewed forth sand and dust, he was growing shorter and shorter, until finally his eyes turned to dust and his consciousness passed into the void.

Albert and the other people were shocked at what had happened, one moment, Vincent was about to strike down the old man and his granddaughter, the next moment, he turned into a pile of dust that was carried away on the wind. For a moment they stood staring at the old man, his body shrouded in old moth-eaten robes and a voluminous black cloak covering his robes, his granddaughter was dressed the same way. Albert went forward and shook the man's hand in greeting.

"I had a feeling that there was more to your story than meets the eye." The old man's eyes twinkled mischievously as he smiled wide.

"Indeed, years ago, I was one of the most powerful Dark Mages in the world. For a time I was indeed apprenticed to a Sorcerer, however, when his ambitions turned evil, I killed him to protect my family and took his place as Sorcerer. As you can see, my granddaughter Ania decided at a young age to follow in my footsteps, I have already had all my spellbooks and devices loaded on board. Now, however, I must ask a favor of you." Albert raised an eyebrow, curious at the old mage's request.

"I need you to take care of my granddaughter." Albert was dumbstruck, why would this powerful Sorcerer ask for his help. The old man picked up on the thought.

"I'm dying, that's the gist of it, I'm well over ninety years old, hell you might even say I'm almost one hundred. I used my magic for years to extend my life, and now I'm suffering the backlash of it, my body is degenerating rapidly, why just yesterday I could have leapt off the ladder in my library as if I was still a twenty year old man, however, this morning I nearly broke my legs and my hips taking my morning reprieve, stray cats you know, I mean, you can't cuss a cat without getting hair in your mouth there are so many around here, ah I digress. I know the backlash will kill me before tomorrow, and I want to make sure my only surviving family is safe and away from here before I go." The old man held up an old dark magic tome. It's pages yellowed showing extreme age, and the leather binding was cracked and chipped and the words on the cover were faded beyond recognition. Albert looked in askance of the book, to which the old man smiled and calmly replied.

"It was the spellbook I first enchanted years ago, in fact, I met my dear Agnes on the battlefield, she was a healer and I was a Dark Mage, instead of blasting everything in my path, I stayed and protected her and the monastery she was at until the ground around me was red with the blood of the enemies I had slain. It took a long time to court her, but in the end we married. I had set this back in the darkest corners of my library, the magic imbued in the book is almost gone, I've enough power left for two, maybe three spells, and my own reserves are nearly tapped out, I have enough magic to postpone my death for about two hours. Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't. You, Albert, have given an old man hope that even after my death this rotten, decayed country can still be freed from the people who fatten upon the people's misfortunes. Now go, all of you! Flee the city, and don't mourn me, I know where I'm headed."

Ania hugged her grandfather for a moment before he broke the embrace and guided her to Nick, then he straightened his back, flipped open the old spell book and started walk forward along the dock toward the incoming garrison. As soon as the last person was aboard, the _'Radiance'_ embarked, sails unfurled and a strong southerly wind blowing pushed the ship along at ten knots. Her last glance of her grandfather was he was casting a powerful dark spell she recognized as _'Waste'_.

Henry was busy trying to catch his breath, he knew that if he had told them he barely had an hour to live, they would have stayed and fought to the death. No, their future was thankfully clear to him, and he knew what would happen in Warfang. He heard a noise overhead, and looking up, he saw a murder of crows flying overhead, he sighed and smiled from ear to ear as he had done in his early years.

"Well my old friends, I guess I'm to die for a new 'caw'se, heh. Dear old Agnes really loved those crow jokes. Oh, well; I'll be seeing her soon enough, I might as well take as many of these dastards with me. It's time, for the ultimate dark magic, _'Aversas Nocht'_!"

Shadows began to swarm around him and he was started laughing loudly; the laugh echoed throughout the town and the shadows crept through the town, the second the garrison charged into the shadows, they all turned to dust and were blown out to sea by the wind. When the shadows faded all that was left of the old Sorcerer was the smoldering remains of the spellbook and the crows circling overhead.

Okay, Prologue II is done, Prologue III is next.

OC's in this chapter:

Nick Kitson: Hero (Tier 2), Level: 1. Weapon: Steel Sword, Steel Axe. Port Darros Town Guard(old). Sword Skill: B, Axe Skill: C.

Tom Lerros: Archer (Tier 1), Level: 10. Weapon: Steel Bow, Iron Longbow. Port Darros Town Guard(old). Bow Skill: C.

Harry Benson: Soldier (Tier 1), Level: 13. Weapon: Steel Great Lance, Short Spear. Port Darros Town Guard(old). Spear Skill: B.

Jeff Goldwhin: Soldier (Tier 1), Level: 15. Weapon: Silver Lance, Short Spear. Port Darros Town Guard(old). Spear Skill: A.

Kate Alwinn: Swordmaster (Tier 2), Level: 10. Weapon: _'Zephr'_ star-blade, Killing Edge. Silver Knights/Imperial Rebel Army(defunct), Caiber Knights (5 of 5).Sword Skill: A.

Ania Magios: Dark Mage (Tier 1), Level: 10. Weapon: Flux, Nosferatu. No Affiliations. Skill: C

Fire Emblem Classes:

Hero: A seasoned fighter or mercenary who has performed multiple heroic deeds. Skilled with swords and axes, high strength and defense.

Archer: A soldier skilled in ranged attacks, but vulnerable at close range. Skilled with bows, high attack strength, low defense.

Soldier: A common foot soldier for armies, average abilities but great potential. Skilled with lances, average stats.

Swordmaster: A veteran Myrmidon who has studied the art of the sword and has undergone extreme training, and whose blows are often critical hits. Skilled with swords, high attack, skill and speed.

Dark Mage: A mage who has dabbled in the dark arts, skilled in all forms of magic except light. Uses magic tomes, high magic and HP.

Sorcerer: A dark mage dedicated solely to the dark arts, a master in dark magic skilled in other forms. Uses magic tomes, extremely high HP, Magic, and Resistance.

Adventurer: A veteran journeyman who has been completed many quests, a folk hero to the masses. Uses swords with incredible skill, high HP and Defense.

Weapons:

Star Sword 'Zephr': One of the five star weapons, a beautiful katana type sword with an absolute chance for critical hits.


	3. Prologue III: The Test

Launces Mechanist here, Prologue 3 is here and now it is time for Spyro's introduction.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything in the Fire Emblem or Spyro universe. Only my own OCs.

Prologue III: Dragon's Dawn

The training dummies all exploded in brilliant bursts of fire, electricity, ice, earth, and convexity. Cynder was nearby with the other dragons watching Spyro during the session; although she was not a student at the academy anymore, she still found time to watch Spyro teach the students about how to control their elements. After the final battle with Malefor, Spyro and Cynder had found themselves in a cave on the outskirts of Warfang, the scouts sent by Chief Prowlus had found them and carried them back to Warfang where they rested for several days. Afterward, the Guardians trained Spyro and Cynder on how to control their elements further and upon their graduation, the dragon population had nearly quadrupled; there were so many young dragons to train that the Guardians couldn't teach them all, the only logical solution would be to have Spyro teach what he knew until more senior dragons could be found to teach the young ones.

Cynder honestly didn't mind Spyro teaching, the only thing that was the problem was the fact that she was bored, no dragons had her abilities; sure she could teach close combat, but when it came to elements, she was the only one who could use wind, shadow, poison, and fear. What _really_ made her mad however, was the constant stream of females fawning over Spyro, they never bothered him while he was in the temple, but once he was outside, they were lined up screaming for him. They never had a moment alone anymore, when Spyro was pulling the world together, she had told him '_I love you_', when she had recovered enough, she had learned that as she recovered, Spyro had never left her side. The first chance he had he told her that he loved her too. Those words had lifted a massive weight off her heart, she just wished for something, _anything_, to happen so that she and Spyro could get the alone time they deserved. Little did she know, that her silent wish was about to be granted.

Just as Spyro and Cynder stepped outside the temple, he braced himself for the swarm of dragonesses that were waiting, however, the warning bell caused everyone to look up with panic, even Cynder was alarmed. Spyro quickly took off and flew to the watch tower built near the citadel overlooking the city. The mole in the tower was shouting frantically and waving his arms. Spyro flew close and hovered so that he could hear the mole.

"There is a ship coming towards the city, it is much larger than any of our ships and I don't recognize the flag either although it looks like they have been through a storm. However I do not know if they're friendly." Spyro nodded and turned to face the incoming ship, as he crossed over the wall he was joined by Cynder and four other dragons. At distance they could see several people on the deck and some of them were pointing and shouting; they had been spotted.

Albert's eyes widened as he saw a flight of dragons approaching, he had heard stories of these lands but had never set foot on them, the only dragon he had ever seen was a manakete, a dragon who used items called '_Dragonstones_' to take their true forms. Although no one knew if they were friendly or not, no one was going to provoke them; thinking quickly, Albert ordered the militia on the deck to stand at ease and clear a space on the deck for the leader, a purple dragon, who was breaking off to land on the deck.

Spyro landed a little roughly on the deck causing a shout from the person at the helm. The maneuver had intended to throw any hostile enemies off their balance, when he looked around though, the ones who were obviously warriors were standing at ease, and instead a man in a blue coat was walking toward him. Spyro growled to let him know that he was close enough and he stopped and executed a prompt bow.

"I had heard stories of massive dragons living on these southern lands, looks like the rumors are true." Spyro remained silent at the obvious jest, above him he heard Cynder growl lightly. Spyro lowered his head and faced the being in front of him.

"Now you have one chance to tell me the truth. Why have you invaded our land with soldiers, although I am curious at only one ship and so few armed guards. Why are you here?" The man stopped smiling and nodded grimly.

"Forgive me, I am Albert Stahl, leader of the Caiber Knights, my comrades and I have recently fled with civilians from a hostile enemy intent on doing us harm, we request amnesty from you and if you wish, I shall order the soldiers here to disarm as a show of peace. The civilians with us are sea-sick and tired, we have children and elderly with us and only have seven soldiers including myself with us and even they are in no shape to resist. Please I beg of you to help us."

Spyro was taken aback by this statement, as he took a second look at the beings on the deck around him he noticed that some of them were slumped down on the deck and some people who were not wearing any armor were bent over the side rail. He looked up at the sad state of the rigging and sighed, he was going to get an earful from Cynder about him being too soft hearted.

"Tell your soldiers to disarm, we will guide you safely into Warfang's Harbor, once there, prepare to explain yourselves and your position to the three Guardians: Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador and we will see what they decide." The being smiled and nodded, his hope obviously restored, and as Spyro took off, he could see the soldiers laying their weapons to the side and saw the helmsman start steering the ship toward the docks.

Once he was up, he roared to the flight to regroup. Once Cynder was close enough, he could see she was confused.

"Why are they heading here?" Spyro explained everything to her and saw her expression darken.

"You know the Guardians are going to chew you out for this. You have no place to offer anyone who looks like an ape amnesty."

"They don't look like apes, and I didn't sense the person was lying. I trust them, ever so slightly."

Albert sighed with relief as the dragon took off, he had expected some hostility from the inhabitants of the land but he was thankful this dragon at least had more of a helpful nature. He went below decks and told the civilians what transpired, once he finished, he saw Mama Marie stand up and walk toward him.

"I know you think this is a good idea Albert, but, still I would rather take their offer with a grain of salt. Who's to say that they won't try to harm us when we disembark?"

"I understand your concern, but I have faith that they mean no harm."

"Faith is all well and good, honey, but I suggest you best keep that spellbook by your side, you hear?" Albert nodded and proceeded back up on deck.

Within a few minutes the '_Radiance_' was dropping anchor in port, and much to Albert's surprise, they were a spectacle to see. Cheetahs who walked on two legs, moles, bi-pedal wolves and above all else, dragons were present. The wolves looked with amazement, the cheetahs with distrust, the moles were completely neutral. The most frightening were the dragons, some wore blank expressions, some openly showed fury or distrust, and some young ones even showed fear. As Albert went to disembark, he happened to glance down and saw he still had his sword belted on; unbuckling it, he saw out of the corner of his eye several warriors tighten their grip on their weapons and sever young ones shy away, sighing, he handed the blade to Felix who looked at him as if he was mad. Albert just gave his old friend a reassuring smile and a nod. Without incident, he proceeded down the gangplank and waited for these 'Guardians' the purple dragon had mentioned. He saw a shadow and glanced up, the dragons who met them were hovering above, then begin to land.

Albert wondered what had happened to make so many distrust humans; however just after the wing landed, three huge dragons landed and looked up and down the ship. The large green one had a look of fury, the blue dragon actually looked down his snout at them, the most surprising reaction was the yellow dragon, who upon seeing him in particular, suddenly started spouting out questions at a phenomenal rate. A few moments later, he slowed his speech under the glare of the other two dragons and he slowly approached. Albert took three steps toward the yellow dragon and executed the same bow that he had performed earlier. A few of the dragons gasped at this maneuver, further making Albert wonder what was causing so much hostility here. The yellow dragon explained, somehow managing to keep his voice from spinning out of control.

"Welcome to the city of Warfang, my name is Volteer, and I'm one of the Guardians here. Do forgive the others, we recently ended a war in which apes were the primary foe, at least until Malefor betrayed them. So please don't pay any attention to the glares."

The blue dragon seemed horrified by the sight of Volteer _apologizing_ for the people of Warfang, and at once advanced.

"VOLTEER! What is the meaning of _you_ apologizing to _them_? They are apes, our sworn enemies!" The yellow dragon quickly turned on his blue friend.

"Cyril, keep your pompous mouth shut! These are not apes as you so rudely called them, but then again you have never seen one of them before have you?" This time both the other Guardians looked puzzled. The green one spoke next.

"What are they then if not apes?" The yellow dragon grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Precisely, Terrador; these are _not_ apes they are in fact _humans_, a race of people who as I recall from my youth, are a very strong, honorable, and courageous race of people, the complete _opposite_ of the apes. In fact I recognize the robe of this one before me, you are a Grandmaster of Light are you not?" Albert and most of the people on the ship were dumbstruck. The dragons and other people on the dock lessened their stances when they heard Volteer.

"Y-yes, yes I am. I am Albert Stahl, Grandmaster of the Order of Light and one of the heroes of the Caiber War. How did you know?" Volteer, ignoring the shocked expressions of his companions, continued with an ecstatic air.

"I went north during my younger years, during which I discovered a temple to which humans practiced all forms of magic, there were people casting fire spells, ice spells, lightning spells, earth, light, and several other elements. To that point I'm curious, which elements have _you_ mastered?" Albert was flustered but recovered quickly.

"I first mastered lightning magic so that one is my strongest, next is light, then fire, ice and finally wind. I am also a master with the sword, if it means anything." He heard a murmur from the dragons in the crowd. Terrador came forward.

"The fact you have magic and a warrior is beside the point, why have you come here?" Albert nodded and cleared his throat.

"As I mentioned to the purple dragon there, I am the leader of the Caiber Rangers and I along with some of my comrades are fleeing a hostile enemy in our homeland and we were forced to take to the ocean in order to live. The whole story, our nation, the Chronos Empire, is led by a murderous, deceitful, tyrant who was murdering his people left and right for lack of an enemy to wage a war, well, the Rangers and I got involved with a mercenary group called the Silver Knights and they sided with the rebels led by Lord Miles, we were on the edge of victory when Miles' personal bodyguard and best friend betrayed him and ran him through from behind. After that, the entire resistance fell apart, the Silver Knights were all but obliterated and we lost several friends and comrades. With the leader's death, the will to fight vanished and the entire army began to run only to be cut down by the Imperial Army. One of my closest friends, George Moss, was shot off his horse and with his last breath told me to flee, I was pursued all the way to Port Darros until the horse was killed and I was forced to kill my attackers. When we reached Port Darros, I met with the citizens and met two of my friends who were also Rangers, during our escape however, one of our comrades, a old mage named Henry, told us to look out for his granddaughter and cast a spell that obliterated the incoming garrison and the people who betrayed us. After sailing for five days, we finally caught sight of the coast and here we are."

Terrador nodded knowingly, Albert realized he knew what it meant to lose several comrades and have no way to fight back. Although he fought it fiercely, the thought of his comrades dying in front of him brought tears to his eyes. He had seen their blood staining the ground, _he_ had been there watching their last breaths escape from lifeless corpses. He was so embroiled in his thoughts he didn't notice the tension in the port dissipate, the cheetahs relaxed, the dragons nodded solemnly, even the little ones were looking in surprise at the sudden about-face by their parents. Cyril was the only one who didn't alter his expression.

"So why are you here; are you here to recruit for your _noble_ purpose, or are you here to seek shelter from a storm _you_ had a hand in creating?" Volteer and Terrador wheeled on Cyril with a mixture of shock and anger.

"DidyounothearCyriltheyaretryingtofindsafety. AsfarasI'mconcernedtheyhaveit." Terrador quickly seconded that, Cyril just 'harrumphed' and took off. Terrador called for some dragons, probably healers, to help with the sick and injured on board. Albert looked around and spotted the purple dragon he had spoken to. Seeing him approach, the dragon smiled and nodded; the dragoness near him smiled too, but the smile faded quickly, Albert saw why, a horde of female dragons were approaching and were speaking to the purple dragon in surprising tones and implying hints that were anything but subtle. Some of those hints actually made _him_ blush, the purple dragon's face however had turned an even brighter red. The black dragoness however, was a very angry red, her entire face was red with rage.

Daring to get closer, Albert stepped toward the purple dragon and waved his hand. The dragon broke away quickly and went to speak.

"I see you've got a huge group of ladies after you eh? What did you do to get that much attention?" The dragon shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Nothing really, just stopped Malefor from destroying the world and used my powers to pull it back together. By the way, I never introduced myself, I'm Spyro, the dragoness here is Cynder, without her I wouldn't have been able to save anyone, much less the world."

"She seems important to you, have you told her you love her?" Spyro nodded.

"The trouble is that for a long time she was known as the 'Terror of the Skies', because of that these other females try to gang up on me because they still consider her the enemy."

"I know what you mean; things were like that after the Knights defeated Averick; people followed us everywhere for a time. Once we left Caiber, the followers stopped, shortly thereafter we fell in with the Silver Knights and up until the betrayal, we became heroes again. I was just an adventurer back then, once I learned magic and studied battle tactics, I became Miles' tactician. Now that the sick and injured are disembarked, I have to see to them. Take care Spyro, and word from the wise, spent as much time as possible only with _her_. If you pay those other females no attention, they will go somewhere else, if you love Cynder, do not let her go." Spyro thought for a moment, thanked Albert and left to speak with Cynder.

Albert walked along the streets of Warfang, he was amazed by the buildings and the architecture of the city. Although the peoples he had learned was called the 'Atlawa' and the Cheetahs did not fully trust him, the wolves, moles, and dragons were more open than they were before. In no time he found Mama Marie inside an inn and she was laughing and talking with the patrons and the proprietor. Her husband was talking about getting a job as a cook. Billy and Eunice were on stage singing and dancing, the patrons were having a great time. Marie saw him and waved him over; the inn owners: a cheetah and a wolf, turned and smiled. Albert sat down and the conversation picked up. The wolf spoke to him first.

"So you are the human mage we have heard so much about. I am called Ren, and this is my friend Fene, welcome to the 'Warrior's Den Inn', we were the first inn to open when the city rebuilt after the siege and we have the distinction of being known for good food and even better entertainment. I was just listening to Mama Marie here about her husband's cooking, I would like your opinion about letting her family work here for the time being."

"Ahem, well I can only speak from one experience and that was when I'd just arrived in Port Darros, ordered the Coachman Special, that meal alone put some fuel back in the fire, the liquor was also good. It was primarily made from apples, but from what I recall it was delicious. Marie's family were known in the port for their kindness and hospitality. Give them a chance and they will not steer you wrong." The wolf nodded, his fears abated, the cheetah had also been reassured.

A few moments later, a cheetah came running in; looking around quickly, he found Albert and ran over to him.

"Excuse me sir, the Guardians have requested your presence in the Great Temple; something about needing to measure your abilities, and the abilities of your comrades." Albert nodded, excused himself and walked out of the tavern, the messenger following behind.

The streets were packed with people now and Albert found himself the center of attention, people were saying hello to him and some street vendors were asking him to peruse their wares. The messenger however, hurried him along to the Great Temple. Albert made a mental note to visit the vendors and stores after the task was done.

It wasn't long before they reached the temple and once inside, the messenger directed Albert to a large empty room where his fellow rangers were; Felix saw him and threw him his sword. Albert deftly caught it and strapped it on. Kate was also there, gazing around; Albert looked and saw they were in the middle of a training arena, the Guardians were on the ground with them, several other dragons, young and old were there as well; even some wolves, cheetahs, and atlawa. He even saw Spyro and Cynder by the Guardians. The crowd went silent when Terrador began to speak.

"Albert Stahl, you come here seeking asylum, sadly, you have come upon a wounded city, though the Dark War is over, enemies are still hounding us and we are still in danger; if you wish for safety with us we have to see if you have the ability to defend people from any attack, furthermore, we must ascertain that you are indeed a capable mage. You may use your own weapons, and you must defeat all the targets. Are you ready? Begin!"

Several small dummies appeared out of nowhere sending the Rangers into a combat stance. Kate drew Zephr, Felix drew Bezerka, Albert reached for Aegis, but instead pulled his spellbook out. Then the dummies charged.

Felix slammed the closest dummy over the head with his axe, Kate was dashing around hitting several dummies inflicting grievous damage, some of the observers had the graces to groan and grimace when she inflicted certain hits. The only one yet to attack was Albert, yet the on-lookers could see he was concentrating on a spell, then one dummy got a little too close, Albert's eyes opened and with a snap of his fingers, the dummy burst into flames. Then more dummies appeared, Albert wheeled around and as if by magic, the book immediately turned its pages and stopped on a sub text.

"_Elfire_," shouted Albert, then the closest dummy burst into flames; another one came close, he repeated the spell and it fell. Then a larger dummy appeared and Albert whistled, the pages flipped again and Albert smiled at the spell.

"_Thoron_," he said calmly and then a _huge_ bolt of lightning hit the dummy, incinerating it. He actually heard an impressed murmur from the crowd and Volteer smiled broadly, clearly impressed by his power. He looked at Felix who was smiling.

"Hey Al, how about that Ignis spell of yours. Albert nodded, and took a deep breath; the crowd had heard Felix and everyone leaned in to see this spell. Albert closed his eyes and bowed his head, the spellbook glowed and small sparks of lightning, fire, wind, light, and ice began jumping all over his body, the electric dragons in the crowd could feel the energy he was giving off, even Volteer was suddenly more alert. Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened. Suddenly, a small wind picked up and started to spin around the mage, light began to bend and the flames began to spin and take on the shape of cherry blossoms; as if on cue, his eyes snapped open and his head came up, his eyes, however, glowed with a white light.

"_Ignis Auravolt_," he shouted; then the air seemed to electrify, in fact small bolts of energy were coming down around him, the hairs on the wolves, cheetahs, moles, and atlawas stood on end, the electric dragon's scales actually began to spark. He pointed towards the big dummy and a massive bolt of energy came from the book and struck the dummy full on in the chest, the bolt then split, chaining from one dummy to another until finally dissipating, leaving only piles of ash in the arena. The crowd went absolutely wild, even the Guardians were impressed. Then, however, a _massive_ dummy appeared and unlike the previous ones, this one was armed. Felix raised his axe and called to Albert and Kate, who also readied their weapons. Then, without warning, an arrow flew from the roof and hit the dummy square in the neck, it toppled over and vanished in a poof and the arrow fell to the floor, it was a white arrow with red feathers for fletching and a black arrowhead. Albert stared at the arrow and then looked up at the roof. The Guardians were perplexed, as was the crowd. Several of the cheetahs had drawn their bows and readied their arrows. Albert saw this however and nearly panicked.

"Guardians, tell the archers to hold; I know that shooter." The Guardians nodded and the archers lowered their bows, but kept the arrows ready. Albert nodded and looked to the roof.

"Callen Moss, what in the abyss are you doing?! You're a knight same as us, aren't you, then get down here before I climb up there and _throw_ you down here!" Felix and Kate smiled and then a roar of laughter erupted from the roof.

"Yeah right mate, you couldn't climb up here even if you had dragon claws for hands, I swear it's getting to where a fellow can't come and go as he pleases anymore, give me one good reason that I shouldn't come down there and, wait a tic, where's Georgie, you don't have _him_ climbing up here do you?" Albert stopped and looked for the voice.

"George isn't here Cal; he was killed during the battle by the Imperial Archers. We're all that's left of the Silver Knights." The voice stopped for a moment, then they heard several knocks; looking up, a man in a white coat and silver cuirass swung down from the rafters and landed in front of Albert, the man had a hood covering his head, a strange longbow was on his back and a silver quiver full of arrows was on his left hip, a strange saber was on his right hip. The man stood up, looked straight in Albert's eyes, then he punched him square in the face, sending Albert sprawling into the dirt.

Everyone in the room was in shock, the Guardians' jaws fell open, and Spyro's eyes widened, then when Albert got back up, Cal grabbed his coat.

"He died to save _you_ didn't he you bloody dastard, my big brother is dead because you couldn't accept defeat and order the remnants of the army to retreat, you _had_ to press on despite seeing with your own two eyes, General Edmunds run Lord Miles through on his lance! Damn you; damn you to the abyss!" Albert frowned and proceeded to slug Cal. Cal let go, but didn't fall back, he pulled his hood back and revealed his face. He had short brown hair, auburn eyes, he had a scar going down his right eye. This time Albert advanced on Cal.

"Listen, I didn't have _anything _to do with George's death, after I saw Miles get killed, I gave the order to retreat, George was up in the front fighting valiantly, I went up there to order the front to retreat but by the time I got there, all the soldiers were dead and George was the only one left, he was fighting several enemies and holding his own until a group of archers opened fire, shooting him out of the saddle, he saw me and with his dying breath told me to flee, I left my best friend to die on that god-forsaken field so you do _not_ have any right to accuse me of contributing to his death;" seeing Cal's reaction, he softened his expression, "Listen, Cal, we can stand here throwing accusations and punches at each other until we're blue in the face or unconscious, whichever comes first, or we can train and get stronger and then one day return and avenge our friends deaths. We _will_ return Cal, someday, just not today, not yet." Cal stopped, nodded, and pulled his hood back up.

"Sorry I slugged you, it's just, out of all the people I knew died in that battle I figured my brother wouldn't be one of the dead; funny, he went through hell with us and was the most reluctant to make the journey against Averick; I never expected or even dreamed he would fall, especially not with the star lance _Resonda_." Albert nodded and pointed to the others.

"At least we're still here. We are still alive, and so long as one of us draws breath, the Caiber Rangers will never fall." Cal nodded and walked over to speak with Felix and Kate, Albert, on the other hand walked toward the Guardians.

"So, did you see what you needed to see sirs?" The Guardians nodded solemnly, throughout he saw several people in the training arena still confused as to what happened; Terrador spoke for the Guardians.

"Yes, we now know of your abilities, and it is possible that you may be able to help us, we have learned of strange occurrences in the Avalar valley, we would like to ask you to help us, since we know you are mercenaries, we are prepared to hire you; you're asylum was granted when you agreed to show us your abilities, now we shall commission you for jobs. Now then will you accept? The pay has been agreed upon at, let's see, what is the currency in your land?" Volteer answered before Albert could.

"I believe their currency is called 'gold', Terrador; and if my calculations are correct, one gem is in our currency is equal to one-hundred gold in their currency. Therefore a commission charge of five hundred gems is equal to five-thousand gold." The Rangers were dumbstruck, Albert looked surprised but quickly recovered.

"If that's the commission for our first mission, I believe we could do a lot of good for the others. Besides, we're going to need to get new armor and equipment soon anyway." Terrador nodded and sent the Rangers on their way. Once outside, Cal looked at Albert with a star-struck expression.

"Five-thousand gold; we never got that much for our missions before; anyway I'm starving, you guys know of any place that has good food?" Albert nodded and pointed the way to the Warrior's Den.

There we go, the last Prologue is complete; next chapter, the mission to Avalar and a few good recruits.

(WARNING: IN FUTURE CHAPTERS I MAY CREATE NEW CLASSES AND WEAPONS AND MIX OTHER CLASSES FROM ALL FIRE EMBLEMS, IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR CHARACTER CLASSES OR WISH FOR YOUR CHARACTER TO BE USED, PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW. AS TO THE NEW CLASSES, EXAMPLES GIVEN HERE ARE: SCOUT (TIER 1), MUSKETEER (TIER 2) or GRENADIER (TIER 2), DRAGOON (TIER 3).

OCs in the Chapter:

Callen 'Cal' Moss: Assassin (Tier 2), Level: 15, Weapons: Star Weapon 'Celestial' Longbow, Killing Edge, Silver Dagger. Silver Knights/Imperial Rebel Army (defunct), Caiber Rangers (4 of 5). Bow Skill: A, Sword Skill: B, Dagger/Knife Skill: B.

George Moss (deceased): Silver Knight (Tier 3), Level: 20, Weapons: Star Lance 'Resonda', Silver Sword, Spear. Silver Knights/Imperial Rebel Army(defunct), Caiber Rangers (3 of 5) Lance Skill: A, Sword Skill: A.

Fire Emblem Classes:

Assassin: A seasoned thief who has learned the art of the bow and is an expert at critical strikes with a dagger. High strength, but low HP. Uses bows, swords and daggers.

Silver Knight: A veteran Paladin who stands against all things evil and can destroy undead in a single strike, masters of the lance and sword, high HP, Def, and Movement.

Manakete: A rare race of dragons who appear in human form, fight using items called 'Dragonstones'. High stats, no general weaknesses.

Weapons:

Star Longbow 'Celestial': A beautiful longbow crafted from a piece of a star, it almost never misses.

Star Lance 'Resonda': A great lance that has the power to pierce most defences.


End file.
